Forever Kind of Gift
by Revy Babe
Summary: First fic, be kind. It's just a little lesson in life that unfortunately, must be learned the hard way for a certain someone.


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Seriously, I'm not only broke, tuition payments have put me $2000 in the hole… technically my education isn't even mine, it's the bank's! Hope they're enjoying…..

Ok so this is my first posting on so be kind and let me know what you think  CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcome.

Well this is a one-shot that came to me during one of my classes. It's not supposed to really be sad, but more motivating. And this is NOT a romance fic. I don't know if I can write a good one, so I'm not going to attempt it for now.

The Forever Kind of Gift

It had been a long day for the Sons of Ipswich. They stood with the crowd of people in silence as the priest said his final words. Mary Mercer sat weeping on a chair just off to their left and Reid couldn't help but look away from her and diverted his gaze instead to the coffin that was slowly making its way into the earth. He couldn't look at that either and instead closed his eyes, listening to the prayer being offered on behalf of the fallen youth.

Miley Mercer had been a beautiful, vivacious girl who could put a smile on anyone's face. She had been friends with the guys since before they could remember, and had been especially close to Reid. They weren't romantic, their relationship being more of a brother/sister kind.

Miley never let anyone tell her what to do, and her playful personality often got her and one of the guys (namely Reid or Tyler) sent to the Provost's office. But a sweet smile and a "It won't happen again, Sir" always made things better. Miley was a firm believer of having your own expectations, and not making hardcore, life-changing, long lasting decisions based on what other people want from you, but from what you wanted of yourself. A mentality she was happy to live by. She was a sweet, caring person who would drop anything for a friend in need. She was the kind of person whose trust was easy to earn but difficult to get back once lost because she always gave people the benefit of the doubt.

She knew about the guys and what they were. There was no magic in her family, but her family was just as old as the Danvers', Perry's, Sims' and Garwin's. Their families had grown up together since the colony days and the Mercer's were well trusted by the Covenant.

Reid snapped out of his daze when he felt someone's hand on his arm. It was Sarah. She had gotten to be close friends with Miley. Everyone was moving towards Mrs. Mercer to give their condolences and Sarah gave Reid a hug, then Tyler, and then she and Caleb moved towards Mrs. Mercer. Kate was standing next to Pogue, holding his hand. They both stared with sad eyes at the grave in front of them.

Miley Alexandra Mercer

December 29th 1988 – January 19th 2007

Devoted Daughter and Friend

You Will Be Missed

Reid and Tyler made their way over the Mrs. Mercer and each gave her a hug. She put a hand on each of their shoulders, looked each of them in the eye, and said quietly, "I hope you boys still come by and see me. Miley would've liked that. You boys are family." Alan Mercer, Miley's dad, had died 4 years ago in a car accident. Miley was an only child, and with her gone, Mrs. Mercer was alone.

"Sure thing, Mrs. M," replied Tyler as he leaned in and gave her another hug. Reid simply smiled an assuring smile at her and nodded his head. Then she turned around and walked to her car. More and more people followed suit, and soon it was only Reid left standing in front of Miley's grave. He closed his eyes once again and smiled at the memories that came flooding back to him…

"Hey!" Yelled a surprised Miley as Tyler came up behind her and stole two fries off her plate. It was nearing the end of lunch time at Spencer Academy and the gang was seated around the usual table eating and talking as usual. Tyler smiled devilishly at her and popped the stolen fries in his mouth.

"They're getting cold! If I don't eat them they'll go to waste," he reasoned. "Do you know how many starving children would love those fries?" Pogue smirked at Tyler's antics and looked at Miley to see her response. To his surprise, Miley stuck one fry in her mouth and handed the plate over to Tyler.

"Wasn't that hungry anyways," she said as she got up and put the notebook she had been "studying" from back into her bag. "But you might have to share those with Kate," Miley laughed at the look on her friend's face. Kate looked like a kid who just dropped her ice cream cone on the floor. She and Tyler finished off the fries and everyone got up to go to their classes. Miley had Calculus with Caleb, Reid and Pogue. Caleb and Pogue sat near the front of the class while Reid and Miley took their seats near the back.

"You should really eat something, you know," Reid said as he fished out his notebook and pencil from his bag.

"I'm not really that hungry today. Don't worry, I feel fine." Miley reassured with a smile when Reid looked over at her with a frown. He handed her a granola bar he had stashed away in his bag. With a sigh, Miley took it. "Fine. Thanks," was her only response before the Mr. Woods began class.

Miley was sick. They all knew it, but they didn't talk about it, mostly because Miley refused to. She liked to keep up her happy, healthy, playful demeanor, but they all knew. She had been sick since she was little. It was some kind of heart condition, but it had never been this bad. She got tired easily and quickly lost her breath. She hated when people treated her like she might break, like a porcelain doll, so she never showed any sign of weakness when she could hide it.

But Reid knew. Miley and Reid had been really close since childhood. She hated when the other guys would try and protect her and treat her like a kid, but she still let Reid play big brother occasionally. She thought it was good for him. He was a wild child who did whatever he wanted and it scared her sometimes. She was scared of how much he used. She knew as well as any of them what happened when you abused the power and she was terrified that it would happen to him. She thought that letting him protect her once in a while would make him grow up a bit.

After Reid had ascended was when it really started to scare Miley. She would give him stern looks but never really say anything to him. She figured Caleb said it enough times. Reid knew, Miley figured he just didn't really care. Her way was more subtle. She'd change the subject or just tell him to grow up and he'd stop and pay attention to something else. Like Tyler, she tried to make peace between Caleb and Reid. It was hard sometimes but Reid almost always relented when she asked him to.

Miley was glad when class was over. She wouldn't say it but she felt wiped out and just wanted to go home. Not like she had done much during class. She and Reid had begun playing hang man 15 minutes into Calculus.

"I think I'm going to head home, get some homework done. It's not like we do much in English anyways," she said in a hushed voice to Reid as they walked out of class. She waved to Pogue and Caleb who walked off towards History class.

He looked at her with understanding. "I'll drive you," he said.

"No, it's ok. It's a nice day; I think I want to walk. It's not that far." Miley lived with her mother in their family home. With her father dead, she didn't want to leave her mother alone. Mrs. Mercer was glad for it, not only for the company, but it also meant that she could keep an eye on her daughter.

"Then I'll walk with you." Reid put up his hand to silence her when he saw Miley about to object. "It's not like I want to go to class anyways. Hell, you know I'll just make trouble." She laughed as they walked out of Spencer because she knew it was true. The boy could not be left to his own devices in class when the day was almost over and the promise of escape was so near.

They talked the whole way. Somehow the topic came to Caleb and his never ending nagging of Reid.

"He's the oldest. He's not trying to be the boss, he's trying to look after you guys because he feels like it's his responsibility," Miley reasoned. She always tried to make Reid see Caleb's side and she knew he hated it.

"No," Reid corrected. "He's trying to run our lives because he thinks he's the leader. What does he care if I use more than he does? It's my life. Miley?" Reid looked back at her when he noticed she wasn't beside him anymore. She was slowing down and taking deep breaths.

"I'm fine," she looked up and said. She smiled at him, hoping he'd leave it alone. But he didn't.

"No you're not. I should have driven you. Here, sit down," he said as he tried to pull her towards a nearby bench. But she wasn't going to let him play big brother today. She was too tired and all she wanted to do was go home and sleep.

"Don't be silly. I'm fine, and we're almost there." Miley pointed down the street towards a big house at the end. Her house. Reid gave in and walked beside her, slower than before. They reached the gate in silence and as Reid was about to say something Miley cut him off and started.

"It's not just your life, Reid." He was surprised; he thought the argument was over. "Caleb cares about you. You know what happened to his dad, and what that did to him and his mom. He knows what it's like to lose someone you care about to this thing and he doesn't want that for you. Frankly, I don't think he could take it if he saw it happen to someone else. And what about Pogue and Tyler? And me? It's not just about you; it's also about the people you leave behind, the ones that care about you."

Miley unlocked the front door and stepped inside the house. "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she closed the door. Reid stood at her door for a few seconds before turning and heading back towards Spencer. He didn't completely write off what she had told him, he just didn't really think about it on the way back since he had heard it before.

But he never got to see her tomorrow. She wasn't in class that morning and after several calls to her cell phone he and Tyler decided to go to her house and see if she was ok. The ambulance was leaving, sirens blaring, as they came up to her house. Miley'd gotten worse and when she wouldn't wake up Mrs. Mercer called 911. She died that day.

Now, nearly a week later, Reid stood at Miley's grave, finally understanding what she meant by "the one's you leave behind." He was one of them now. He looked down at his hands. There was so much power waiting to be used, and he had always used it without a second thought. He didn't know if people cared about him the way they cared about Miley, but he knew they cared, and he didn't want his life to be over before it had to be. That was what Miley had left with him: the knowledge that your life is not only your own. It is shared among the people that love you most. And that was something he'd always remember.

End


End file.
